Powerpuff Girls Get the Flu
by Mz.silly
Summary: "Girls, Girls are you okay? What is wrong? Oh, no girls it will be okay.I promise."
1. Flu season

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls. I also collaborated with Madeline2011.**

It is a beautiful day in Townsville. The sun is out. The birds are chirping. There is a slight breeze so it is not too hot or too cold weather. The people are happily shopping, going to work, and school.

"Buttercup, get up. Your sisters are all ready for school"

"Bez bogesser"

"What?"

"I mean yes professor."

"I'm ready," Buttercup yells while silently hoping that they would leave her here.

"Buttercup, you can't do this all the time. Mom is the teacher and teachers aren't supposed to be late to their own classrooms," said Blossom with the hint of annoyance in her voice.

"We have superpowers we can just fly to school anyway."

"It's okay. Now time to go. Bye, dear. I love you."

"Bye, I love you too."

"Ugh, stop with the mushy love. I am just six years old," replied Buttercup who now would appreciate being anywhere but this love fest.

They arrive at school on time.

"Hey, look it is butterbutt."

"Shut up, stupid. Don't make me beat you up," replied Buttercup with a faint forest green light glowing from her hands.

"Hey, Bubbles," called a distinctive voice.

"Hi, Boomie"

"Boomer," a loud angry voice shouted, "What did Butch and I tell you about being nice to that thing."

"Bubbles is not a thing. She is a person. Brick, do you even know what thing means and if you say Bubbles as the meaning then you don't know which make you stupid."

"I am not stupid. A thing is…a thing is… a thing is…umm. I bet you don't know what it means either."

"A thing is an object. I know it so that means I am smarter than you."

"Students time for class. Please, come inside."

The hours of the day ticked away until school was over.

"Blossom, can you stay back for a minute."

"Yes, ."

"Can you take this to Mitch's house? His parents called and said he has the flu and I don't want him to miss this important first grade work; he can't afford to fall behind as it is."

"Okay, I can do it."

Before I can even get out the classroom Bubs and BC attacked me for answers.

"What did she want?" Bubbles asked with pure curiosity in her doe-like blue eyes.

"She wanted me to take Mitch his homework since he has the flu," I said like it was no big deal.

"What if you get sick, Bloss?" Bubbles said with concern.

"I think it is a bad idea. You shouldn't go." BC said fast and serious.

"Can superheroes even get sick? It doesn't matter because I am a superhero and they don't get sick."

"I'll be fine. See you at home." I left without letting them say anything.

I arrive at Mitch's house.

"Hello, Mrs. Mitchelson. I have Mitch's homework and other work he missed."

"Thank you, Blossom. Would like to come in? I am sure Mitch would like some company."

"NO! I mean he is sick and I can't get sick."

"Nonsense. Come on in." She was pushing me inside the house before I could run away.

"Mitch is in his room. It is the first door on the right."

"Hi Mitch. How are you?"

"I'm sick."

"I know. I am not stupid"

"You're smart Blossom. Can I ask you a question?"

"Can you have a third leg?"

"What? That is not possible. Why would you ask?"

"I heard my brother talking to his friends saying he could walk on his third leg."

"Your brother is stupid."

"I know right."

"I have to go. Bye Mitch. I hope you feel better."

"By-B achooo!"

"Ahhh, snot bullets!"

She was given no time to react or use her powers.

I should have kept my mouth close, but no I didn't. I screamed and one landed right in my mouth. I tried coughing it back up but I just walked and fell into his big pile of snot tissues. I flew all the way home. I was hoping no praying I could get the germ out of me. I didn't want to be sick. I couldn't be sick.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please, review this story. Did you laugh at Blossom's mishap? If I was there I would laugh at her. Yes, I know that it is gross.**


	2. Side effects may include

_Chapter 2_

**At the Utonium household**

Sandy said, "Bubbles, Buttercup, did your two fished your homework I gave you?"

Bubbles said, "Yes, mom I finished mine already see," Bubbles gave her work back to her mother to look over.

Sandy said, "Very good Bubbles. Buttercup, how about you?"

Buttercup said here mom. Sandy looked at it and saw nothing. Sandy said, "Buttercup, get back over here young lady."

Buttercup said, "Yes, mom." Sandy said, "Buttercup sit down and do your homework while I go make dinner."

"By the way did Blossom get home yet? I know she has powers and can protect herself, but it's starting to get late."

"Mom, Dad, I am home."

"Oh thank goodness Blossom you are home. Any second longer you would have given your mother a heart attack. I am a scientist not a doctor and don't think I can do much for her if that was to happen besides call 9-1-1."

"I know you did your homework already so wait until I finish making dinner," said Sandy.

"Ring, Ring"

"Hello, mayor, what is going on? Uh-huh. We'll be there."

"Girls, the Rowdyruff boys are causing trouble. Let's go."

'Look, who came to see us, we don't have time to win this fight so see ya."

"Girls, get them."

The boys and girls were throwing punch after punch, sonic screams, and Blossom's ice power.

"Blossy, didn't I already tell you that we didn't have time to beat you guys up today."

"Well I…hoo-hoo** (A/N: that is suppose to be a cough). **Brick, Boomer and Butch went flying to god knows where and everything that was in Blossom's path trembled uncontrollably.

"Not again, that is not fair you always get cool new powers. First the ice power and now this," said Buttercup.

"Buttercup is right. This is totally unfair."

"Blossom, Blossom are you even listening to us? Bloss, are you okay? Stop moving so much and stand still," said Bubbles with concern pouring out in every word.

Blossom started to see dark spots everywhere. Darkness was consuming her vision and nothing she could do to stop it. She just fainted; she dropped like a fly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter. I revised this because too much was added when it should have been said later on. This chapter showed some of Blossom's symptoms and how it is affecting her.<strong>


	3. Rumor Mill & Chaos

_Chapter 3_

"Oh my gosh, did you see that battle?"

"No."

"You don't know what happened to Blossom?"

"Something happened to that sweet child."

"Yes, Honey, she turned into a zombie."

"What?"

"No, she didn't"

"Yes she did."

"Well you didn't hear it from me, but I heard that was a set up 'cuz' you know she loves attention. Anyways, she pregnant with Brick's baby."

"Whaat?"

"No way Jose."

"Yes sir-e-bob"

"You're all wrong 'cuz' I heard that she turned into an 'it'."

"What is an 'it'?"

"This is." She shows phone. .com/od/melanoma/ss/ABCD_SBS_

"Shut up"

"No, you shut up."

"Excuse me, I heard your conversation and came over to tell you that you're all wrong. Blossom turned into a flying fadoodle."

"Get outta here."

"Boo!" yells a hobo, "Do you know what time it is? Oh, sh** it is time." He starts playing drums that he pulled out of thin air. He starts singing.

_You are all wrong_

_Boom- chicka- boom- boom_

_Blossom is dead_

_Boom- chicka- boom- boom_

"Shut the front door"

_No_

_Boom- chicka- boom- boom_

"They always go so young."

**At the Utonium household**

Bubbles and Buttercup fly Blossom home.

"John, where are the girls? I made dinner already."

"The hotline called and they went to go stop the Rowdyruff boys."

"Mom and dad come here, please?" shouted Bubbles

"Oh dear, what happened to Blossom?" asked Professor.

Sandy saw Blossom 'asleep' on the couch.

"Blossom got this new power like a sonic cough or something and passed out."

"Bring her to me, please. Oh dear god, she didn't pass out. She is unconscious. I have to take her down to the lab for examination. Save my dinner okay honey."

"Okay, honey."

"What is wrong with Blossom, Mommy?" asked Bubbles.

"I don't know sweetie pie," said Sandy.

"Mom, I am hot," said Buttercup.

"Come here and let me check your temperature."

"Oh, goodness gracious. You're scorching. I could make eggs off your forehead."

Buttercup yawns a blast of fire comes out.

"Mom, what it is going on?" asked Buttercup with fear dripping in her tone.

"I-I don't know."

"Waa-waa, Blossom and Buttercup get cool powers and Blossom could die."

She falls on the floor beating her fists on the floor.

"Bubbles stop your fudding t houf."

"Mommy, I don't know what you said. Oh no I flooded the house."

The water evaporates quickly and Bubbles and Buttercup run over to their mom and hug her around the waist tightly.

'John, John what is wrong with our babies?" Sandy calls out to John as he walks out if the basement.

**Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. Bubbles and Buttercup got some symptoms, too. By the way that hobo thingy actually happened to me. The thing is he didn't even have a watch on. He also tried to get me to buy him some donuts. Please review.**


End file.
